


Family Dispute

by afteriwake



Series: Black Sheep [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fiasco at Magnussen’s home, Mycroft decides to read Sherlock the riot act in his office until Sherlock tells him it was their brother who saved him. Then things get ugly between the brothers until Sherlock’s had enough, and once he leaves he and John talk a bit more about the history between the three Holmes brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> And now that I am done with the fluffy fic challenge I can finally update this series! ::grins:: So I'm slowly going to give out more information about Devon over the next few stories before he makes his next appearance, but there's a bit more about the fight that caused him to leave in this one. But yes, don't think Devon is a bad guy in this series, he's not. He's more of a good guy than either of his brothers, to be honest, even though he works for the American government (or at least that what his brothers think...but you'll learn more about that later. ^_-)

Sherlock and John sat in Mycroft’s office, watching as the eldest Holmes brother paced behind the desk. John’s head moved back and forth but Sherlock wasn’t even paying attention, his eyes on his mobile and the conversation he was having with Devon. He’d gotten the first message just as the car Mycroft had sent to collect him arrived at Baker Street, having already gotten John first. John had queried as to why they were being collected, what Mycroft could want, but Sherlock was giving him the barest amount of attention.

At the moment Devon was asking for a rundown of what their dear older brother was doing and Sherlock was keying it in. _He’s pacing like a caged rat. SH_ , he said.

“What on God’s green earth were you thinking, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked. Sherlock briefly flicked his eyes up and saw Mycroft had finally stopped at the middle of his desk, planting his hand on it and leaning over.

“You went over this already, at Magnussen’s home,” Sherlock said dispassionately. “You’re quite disappointed in me.” Devon sent another text, attaching a picture of a cartoon rat. Sherlock read it and grinned.

“Damn it, Sherlock, this is not a matter to joke about!” Mycroft said as he slammed a fist on the desk.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Mycroft, Magnussen is no longer a problem. Your laptop is safe, he never accessed the secrets. My plan was foiled but nothing bad happened. Let it go.”

“Who interfered?” Mycroft asked.

“You don’t want to know,” Sherlock said.

“If I didn’t want to know I wouldn’t ask,” Mycroft said, his tone clipped. “Tell me _now_ , Sherlock.”

Sherlock shrugged. “Fine. Devon did. He swept in and his handlers took Magnussen. They have their own plans for him.”

Mycroft got a sour look on his face. “Of _course_ he did,” he said bitterly.

“You asked,” Sherlock said. He sent another text to Devon. _Just told Mycroft you saved the day. He looks like he swallowed a lemon. SH_

Mycroft reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “He doesn’t need to get involved. You don’t need to get involved with him.”

“Mycroft…it’s not like he’s a rogue MI-6 agent,” Sherlock said. Then he got a wicked grin on his face as he decided to wheedle his brother a bit. “He only works for the _Americans_. I mean, _you_ made sure he couldn’t work for Her Majesty in any way, shape or form. I bet you regret that now.”

“I’d rather only have one ungrateful brother to deal with than two,” he said.

The grin dropped off Sherlock’s face as he stood up. “Despite what you might think, Mycroft, I’m not ungrateful. But tell me the truth: if my plan had failed, if the worst had happened and I’d had to kill Magnussen to save Her Majesty’s secrets, what would you have done? Would you have even tried to save me? Or would you have sent me off on another mission where I’m not expected to come back?”

“We expected you to come back from taking down Moriarty’s network,” Mycroft said, crossing his arms.

“No, actually, you didn’t,” Sherlock said. “My chances of getting out of Russia were slim. I knew that. I’m not an idiot. If I’d had to go back...no. Forget that. If I had to go somewhere else, would you have sent me somewhere with an even slimmer chance of getting back? Or no chance at all?”

Mycroft shook his head. “You don’t understand, Sherlock,” he said.

“I think I do understand,” Sherlock snapped. “You only care about me and my usefulness, and you only like me when I’m grateful. Well, part of the reason I was in that mess with Magnussen in the first place was your fault, and you did fuckall to get me out of it. So I’m going to be an ungrateful bastard and I’m going to be useless to you and if you don’t like it, I don’t care.” He turned around and left, not caring if John followed. He made his way out of Mycroft’s office and went down the hallway.

“Slow the bloody hell down, Sherlock!” John said, and only then did Sherlock slow his pace. After a moment John caught up with him. “Does Mycroft know the whole story?”

“Which whole story?” Sherlock asked. “There’s so many to tell.”

“That Magnussen was blackmailing Mary,” he said.

“I suspect he knows and doesn’t care. Mary is a part of your life and you are a part of my life and my life is simply not important to him,” Sherlock said. He felt his mobile buzz with another text message, but he ignored it for a moment. “I would do anything to keep those close to me safe, and that includes from people making their life hell. My brother…he doesn’t feel the same. He sees people as pawns.” He paused. “The way I used to, I suppose.”

“You and Mycroft are still quite alike, though,” John said.

“Unfortunately,” Sherlock said with a sigh.

John was quiet for a moment. “Why doesn’t he like your twin brother? You didn’t tell me that.”

Sherlock remained quiet as they finally made their way outside. The driver was waiting for them but Sherlock pointedly ignored him and walked towards where the cabs were waiting. “I dabbled in drugs to rebel,” Sherlock said as they walked. “Devon also dabbled in things, but his things were more illegal and there was the potential that he could hurt more people.”

“What did he do?” John asked.

“He was a computer hacker,” Sherlock said. “He tended to hack into the government more than anything else, causing a nuisance when he could. He never stole anything, never did anything that would cause him to go to jail if he got caught, but it would have embarrassed the hell out of Mycroft. And our dear older brother held his tongue for a long while but one evening he and Devon had a huge row. Devon walked out and hasn’t spoken to anyone ever since.”

“Even you?” John asked.

“I suspected he was helping me along during my mission against Moriarty’s network,” he said. “I would have help that simply couldn’t have come from Mycroft. But I hadn’t actually spoken to him until Christmas Day.” 

“You two are obviously fraternal twins,” John said.

Sherlock nodded. “Yes. I take more after our father, he takes after our mother.” He was quiet for a moment. “He honestly hadn’t changed much in fifteen years. He looked almost exactly the same.”

“It must have been a shock,” he said.

“It was,” he said. “But…I’m glad to know he cares.”

“So what are you going to do now?” John asked as Sherlock hailed them a cab. When it pulled over he opened the door and the two of them got in.

“Ignore Mycroft for a while,” Sherlock said. “Renew my relationship with Devon, I suppose, and wait to see what type of favors I’ll need to owe him. And move on with my life. I got very lucky, and I have a second chance I wouldn’t have had otherwise. I’m thinking I should make the most of it.”

“Sounds like a good, solid plan,” John said with a nod. “I’ll help however I can.”

“Thank you,” Sherlock said. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and then glanced at the message Devon had sent. _Mycroft’s a prat. Keep your chin up. You’ll be fine._ it read. Sherlock smiled faintly and then stowed his phone again. He was glad that things had gone the way they had. It hadn’t been perfect, but if nothing else he had gotten the chance to reconnect with his twin brother, and that was worth something, at least.


End file.
